Un sueño hecho realidad
by Amy Hatake Michaelis Cross
Summary: La historia trata sobre Amy, una chica otaku fanática de Kakashi Hatake, a la cual se le aparece este un día a causa de un libro mágico que se encuentra en su buzón. A lo largo de la historia aparecen más personajes. Hechar un vistazo y leer es gratis, se que el summaroi es pesimo, pero juro que la historia esta mejor de lo que parece. UA. Kakashi x OC.


_**Capítulo 1**_

Era un tranquilo viernes en el instituto, Amy una chica de 16 años se encontraba hablando con su amiga Ainhoa pensando en lo maravilloso que seria estar junto a su personaje de manga/anime favorito. Las dos coincidian en que seria un sueño maravilloso el cual seria imposible de hacer realidad.

Amy se encontraba impaciente el nuevo cap del manga de naruto ya habia salido y ella seguia en clase aburrida, no se podia concentrar en el problema de matematicas. Esperaba que en ese cap apareciera su tan preciado shinobi Kakashi Hatake, el cual admiraba sobre toda las cosas, en ocasiones llegue a pensar que estaba obsesionada con el. Algo la interrumpio en el cambio de clase, era la pesada de su amiga

Kaina. Kaina: Hola! - grita.

Amy: Hola - digo desganada.

Kaina: Me dejas que te lea la mano?

Amy: Lo vas ha hacer si o si, a si que adelante.

Kaina: Bien! - me coge la mano derecha y me lee el presente, luego coge la mamo derecha y cuando se dispone a hablar no suelta ni media palabra, sonrie y me mira.

Amy: -suspiro- y ahora que se supone que pasa?

Kaina: Aqui dice que encontraras al amor de tu vida.

Amy:" Y voy yo y me lo creo, esta chica cada vez esta mas loca". Enserio? -intenta parecer sorprendida.

Kaina: Si -sonrie de oreja a oreja, mira el reloj- me tengo que ir nos vemos el martes porque el lunes me voy de crucero, adios.

~ Al salir de clase~

Amy: Nos vemos esta tarde, si no puedo el lunes.

Ainhoa: Vale, adios.

David: Adios.

Marta: Adios.

~ En casa~

Como de costumbre miro el buzon, alli habia un paqueta a mi nombre y lo mas raro de todo, sin remitente, entre en casa encendi el movil y le mando un whatsapp a mis amigos diciendole que no me apetecia salir y que los veria el lunes. Estaba sola en casa, mis padres estaban trabajando en California y solo venian en navidad y en las vacaciones de verano. El paquete me tenia intrigada, un dia antes me habia llegado un sobre de mis padres desde E.E.U.U. que contenia un medallon con forma de estrella de siete puntas y una piedra roja en su centro y con un grabado bonito en su parte trasera, en la carta decia que era una reliquia de la familia y que contada con al menos varios siglos. Cuando abri el paquete encontre un libro cuya portada era igual a la del grabado del medallon, el cual llevaba, y junto a el se hallaba una carta con mi nombre con tinta en letra de caligrafia. Estaba asombrada, decidi abrir el libro estaba lleno de simbolos, algunos los conocia los habia visto en algunos libros de historia, tambien habia extraños circulos.

Suavemente pase la llema de uno de sus dedos sobre uno de los circulos y lo delineo completamente, tras esto una luz emano del circulo y eso me cego un poco, lo ultimo que recuerdo fue que del libro se deshizo la pagina en cenizas y que del colgante una brillante y alta figura apareció ante mis ojos, me desmalle poco después.

Amy: Ya esta anocheciendo - me levanto - no puede ser me he quedado dormida, no, eso imposible, el libro! - siento como un escaofrio me recorre la espalda, de momento un afilado kunai se posa delante de mi cuello.

Xx: Donde estoy? Y como he llegado hasta aqui, responde!

Trago grueso, esa voz ronca... imposible, no puede ser el, mi mente me jugaba una mala pasada, si estaba invadida por el panico, o seguia soñando, claramente no lo se.

Amy: No..no lo se. Quien eres?

Xx: Primero di, donde estoy?

Amy: En... en mi casa - aparto el cuchillo y me senti mas aliviada.

Xx: No responde a mi pregunta pero bueno, que le vamos a hacer -suspiro- me llamo Hatake Kakashi.

Estaba soñando, era IMPOSIBLE, me pellizque el brazo y...

Amy: Augh -me di la vuelta-"no estoy soñando".

Kakashi :jaj, sabes eres graciosa te pareces a un alumno mio - sonrio de medio lado- pero ahora dime, cual es tu nombre?, sabes como he llegado aqui?

Amy: Me llamo Amanda, pero me puedes llamar Amy, y Kakashi, te puedo llamar asi? - el asintio- creo que has llegado aqui atraves de esto - cogi el medallon- augh -inmediatamente lo solte.

Kakashi: Pasa algo Amanda?

Amy: el medallon quema, esta muy caliente, y te he dicho que no me llames Amanda si no A M Y.

Kakashi: Vale Amy "aunque prefiero Amanda", del medallon?, y como?

Amy: Si, del medallon y a travez de ese libro.

Kakashi: lo puedo ver?

Amy: Claro.

Coge el libro, se sienta en el sofa, se levanta el protector de konoha y empieza a ojear con el sharingan las paginas del libro y lo dejo apartado cuando termino y se volvio a colocar la banda en su sitio y encurva la espalda.

Amy: Pasa algo?

Kakashi: Es un jutsu bastante complejo, como conseguiste el libro?

Amy: Esta tarde me lo encontre en el buzon y no tenia remitente.

Kakashi: No se como volver.

Amy: Entonces te puedes quedar aqui hasta que sepas como volver a konoh...upsss.

Kakashi: Ibas a decir Konoha verdad? - asentí tristemente - como lo conoces?

Amy: Lo leí en un libro. Kakashi: y sabes donde esta? Amy: no, aquí no ...

Kakashi: dilo -arqueó una ceja-

Amy: ...existe.

Kakashi: entiendo, me quedare aquí si no te importa - asentí - "creo que me puedo fiar de ella, espero no equivocarme".

Nota de la autora:

Creo que el final me ha quedado un poco raro, pero bueno, espero que os guste la historia, es mi primer fic, asi que os pido que no seais muy exigentes, me ha costado mucho solo el hecho de subirlo. Dejad un review si os ha gustado y taltaltal, para que repetirlo, seguro que estais hart s de leerlo, nos vemos en el prox. y por favor, no seais lectores fantasmas.


End file.
